What Happens In The Cave
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Lonely and stranded in a cave, the saying 'what happens in the cave, stays in the cave' definitely must count in this situation.


What Happens In The Cave.

"This is just damn brilliant, you know that?"

Dervish rolled his eyes with a dismissive snort as he continued his search along the cave wall, searching for anything that would save them from being subjected to hours upon hours of being stuck with each other in such a small and confined space.

Nothing.

"Well, looks like we're stuck," He sighed finally, sliding down the wall and slumping upon the ground in a graceless manner, Shark scowling and making no effort to hide his discontent. "Well that's just-" "Brilliant, I know. You've said it a fair few times already," Dervish cut him off with a groan, inclining his head back against the wall and toying with the lip piercing against his flesh.

"Well, sorry-It's not like I didn't tell you not to touch-" "I know, already!" Dervish cried, pausing as his voice echoed back at them for a moment before frowning and bringing his knees close to his chest, eager to insulate warmth as the cave was slowly becoming unbearably cold.

"I'd give anything to be in the Demon Realm right now-Thinking myself warm seems a lot better than this situation-I'd take demons any day over freezing to death," Dervish complained quietly, his breath hitching as a large arm came around him, and his brow raising in a questionable manner.

"Uh-I'm not, Y'know…" He began uncomfortably, whining as Shark hit him upside the head, "Neither am I-I'm just damn cold," He muttered, the two males staring ahead of each other uncomfortably, both attempting to ignore the awkward situation before Shark scowled, "I'm not going to say anything-It's just for the cold, alright?" He grunted, Dervish nodding in return before shifting closer toward the larger man after a moment of thought.

"This is so fucking weird…" Dervish murmured after a moment, Shark chuckling quietly causing the punk-haired male to smile despite their situation. "Beautiful choice of words," Shark mused in a taunting manner, Dervish sticking out his crudely pierced tongue, "Yeah-Bite me," He retorted.

The silence over took them as he time slowly passed, the air they breathed out beginning to resemble mist as the temperature continued to drop before Dervish made a slight shift in his posture.

"This is just because of the cold-Alright?" He said in an insistent manner, Shark nodding and rolling his eyes, almost wondering what the other was talking about before his shoulder was left to the cold and he felt warmth enter his lap, the wiry male leaning back against his chest and bringing warmth in between their bodies.

"What in the hell-" "I said it's for the heat, dammit-And if you say anything to anyone, I swear I'll tell them you had me on the ground and we're trying to do stuff," Dervish warned him, Shark scoffing, "What-Like this?" He teased, pressing the other back to the cave ground, so he was pinned on his stomach, Shark's body pressing against his own and his lips near Dervish's ear.

"Or did you want me to do a little more?" He murmured huskily, bringing a bout of unwanted shivers down Dervish's spine, and almost as if feeling them, a smirk grew at Shark's lips before he let them both up, noting the slightly more uncomfortable behavior the younger male had suddenly taken on.

"Don't worry, kid-I'm not going to do anything," Shark grinned, "I'm not a kid, already! For Christ's sake, I'm barely a few years younger than you!" Dervish snapped in a childish manner, Shark grinning and seizing his chin between his two fingers and bringing their lips close to each other before Dervish pulled back.

"See, kid-You ain't got the guts to do nothing. It's either kid, or wimp," Shark decided as if it were simply.

Dervish's eyes hardened, "Oh?" He mused, his bony fingers seizing the front of Shark's shirt and crushing their lips together clumsily, satisfied as Shark's eyes widened visibly, though more taken aback as the lips beneath his own began to return his actions, both only pulling away when the sound of stones moving reached their ears.

"Anyone in here-We saw there was a rock slide," A voice called in, and Dervish quickly scurried out of Shark's lap. "Yeah-We're here!" He called, slipping toward the opening that had been created, accompanied soon by Shark.

"Are you folk alright-Must've been damn cold, what with the cave being down there near the water," An elderly man spoke in concern, "Nah-We were fine," Dervish smiled lightly, thanking the male while Shark rolled his eyes.

"Define, fine," He muttered, trying to carefully carry their bags in front of his more recent problem, hoping to God Dervish hadn't noticed from where he'd been sitting, though a very expressive 'no hard feelings' from the younger male suggested he had.


End file.
